


Red Eye: The Re-Write

by dbud



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of the airplane bathroom scene between Jackson and Lisa. In this version, Jackson decides to abandon his current plan but also has to deal with the uncooperative Lisa. But even a professional like Jackson is not above having some fun while he works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eye: The Re-Write

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just a story; nothing more. Don't read if you don't want to.
> 
> Warning: Lengthy and graphic rape scene plus character death! Don’t say you weren’t warned!
> 
> Starring:  
> Rachel McAdams as Lisa Reisert  
> Cillian Murphy as Jackson Rippner

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Lisa hung up to phone; placing it back in the cradle in the back of the seat in front of her. She turned her face to the side looking at the man who had forced her to make the call.

 

“There, I did what you want..”

 

He thought for a second, “You’re right you did. You did very well.”

 

Lisa was on a plane nearly thirty thousand feet in the air. It was a red-eye, a late night flight she was taking. The man sitting next to her was a terrorist named Jackson, at least that’s what he had told her. At first he had been very charming, flirting with her in the airport while they waited for their flight. Then he had showed up on the same flight, in the seat next to hers in fact. It seemed a terrible coincidence but she couldn’t see how it could be anything but, so she dismissed any concerns.

 

Over the first hour of the flight he continued his flirtations. She had been hoping he would ask for her number at the end of the trip. But then things turned sinister. He knew things a stranger wouldn’t know; where she lived and worked, who her father was. Then he threatened to have her father killed if she didn’t do what he wanted. At first she thought it was a joke but something in his eyes made her realize this was a dangerous man and he was very serious about hurting her and her father.

 

She tried to talk to him; to convince him to abandon this plan but she wasn’t successful. He had her make a phone call to a co-worker; a nice but scatterbrained young woman named Cynthia. They both worked for a hotel, Lisa was one of the managers. Jackson’s request was to have a V.I.P. client, a government official, transferred to a different room when he checked in. He hadn’t told her exactly why but she imagined it wasn’t to get him a better view.

 

She had just made the call and while Cynthia seemed unsure of the reason behind the request she did appear to be willing to do it. After all, Cynthia was not the type of person to question things too much.

 

Lisa’s mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do next.

 

“May I go use the restroom?”

 

He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, “I suppose. You’ve been a good girl. But don’t get any ideas.”

 

She shook her head as she got up and slid past him. He made no effort to move out of her way; forcing her to press her rear against him to get by.

 

Once in the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face to try and calm down. Drying her cheeks and forehead, she stared at herself in the mirror, “Think dammit!” she muttered to herself as she tried to come up with an idea.

 

Taking some soap from the dispenser, she smeared it on her fingers and began writing out a message on the mirror. After a minute, she washed her hands and smoothed her sweater and skirt and brushed back her hair. Unlocking the door, she opened it and stepped out.

 

Lisa was startled as Jackson appeared just outside the lavatory and pushed her back into the tiny room. Shutting the door and locking it behind them, he forced her against the sink.

 

“Nooo! Don’t!”

 

Lisa yelled as she was manhandled. She began to struggle but quickly stopped when Jackson slipped the blade of a knife under her chin. He pressed it up against her skin. Lisa’s entire body stiffened as she felt the cold edge of the metal against her neck.

 

She had no idea how he snuck it through security and onto the plane, but it didn’t matter now.

 

“P-please. I did what you wanted me too...”

 

“I told you not to do anything stupid Lisa!”

 

He snarled in her ear as they both stared at the message she had written on the mirror; the one warning that the person in seat 18F had a bomb. 18F was Jackson’s seat by the way.

 

“Clean it off!” he ordered.

 

Taking a large handful of paper towels; she wet them and wiped the mirror clean.

 

“Good. Now what to do with you?”

 

Jackson pressed himself against Lisa, pinning her body between him and the sink. She lifted her left arm and placed her hand against the wall in front of her to prevent herself from having her face pushed against the mirror.

 

“Ugh, n-no-noooo!”

 

She had to push back hard as Jackson forced his weight against her. She dared not fight back as he still had the knife against her throat. With his free hand her reached up and traced his finger down across Lisa’s temple, tucking her hair back behind her left ear. Leaning in, he kissed her softly on her cheek. Lisa flinched as his lips touched her skin.

 

She turned her head to the side slightly and looked away from the mirror so she didn’t have to see what he was doing. He lowered his head and began kissing her down along her neck. As he did he pulled the knife back and to the side, applying pressure to her neck and forcing her to move her head to the side or be cut. This craned her neck and exposed the soft flesh to him.

 

His kisses became harder and wetter. She recoiled as she felt his tongue on her as he licked her from the shoulder to the ear.

 

“Oh god no,” she whimpered as he took her earlobe in his mouth and began sucking on it. He pressed his hips into her, forcing his crotch against her buttocks. She could feel his hard-on through his pants. She tensed; both her hand curled into small fists.

 

Sensing she might have reached a breaking point and might try something, he took her by the hair with his free hand and jerked her head back as he applied more pressure with the knife. The blade started to cut into her flesh just ever so slightly, leaving a red line in the skin behind it.

 

“Don’t...even...think...about it!”

 

He paused between every word and kept his teeth clinched as he spoke right into her ear.

 

“You’ll be dead before you hit the floor.”

 

“You’ll never get away with this. If you kill me, you’ll be caught.”

 

She was praying that she could reason with this madman.

 

“No, I’ll be arrested. But trust me when I say I have very powerful friends and they have a lot to lose if I talk. I won’t even be fingerprinted before they arrange my release.”

 

“B-but your plan will...”

 

He cut her off, “Will be unaffected. You are just one of several parts we have in place. But your father will die, believe that.”

 

“Then why do you need me? Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because I wanted to meet you Lisa; you’re a survivor.”

 

“What? What are you...?”

 

“Your rape.”

 

“What? How did you know about that?”

“We did extensive research on you.”

 

Jackson leaned over her shoulder, staring at her in the mirror. His smirk made her sick.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“What?!?! Fuck you!”

 

He pressed the knife, which he had relaxed somewhat into her again.

 

“Now now, that’s not very nice. I want details. Now talk!”

 

Lisa was breathing in deep pants as she began to speak.

 

“I-it was in a parking deck.”

 

“Oooo. Sounds dirty. Was it in a car or on the ground?”

 

“H-he cornered me and pulled me down some steps into a remote part of the basement. Once there he...”

 

“I said I want details! Now answer my question...”

 

He pressed the knife against her neck so hard she was sure he was cutting into her.

 

“On the ground!” she blurted out. “He did it on the ground of the basement.”

 

“Like I said, dirty.”

 

Tears began to well in Lisa’s eyes as she fought hard not to cry. Jackson was grinding him crotch into her ass cheeks; rubbing his rock hard cock against her through the fabric of her skirt and his pants.

 

“please,” her voice was barely a whisper.

 

“Tell me more. Did you put up a fight?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“He, he had a knife.”

 

“Like this one?” Jackson held the knife up in front of her. She nodded ever so slightly. Before she could even react he slipped the blade against her throat again.

 

“Do you regret not fighting?”

 

“He would have cut me, maybe killed me.”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

She seemed to think for a second before speaking, “Yes, I wish I had fought him harder.”

 

“Did he say anything to you?”

 

She shook her head indicating not.

 

“Nothing at all?”

 

“He just kept calling me a bitch and telling me not to scream.”

 

Jackson’s free hand ran up the front of Lisa’s body. He found her tits and grabbed one of them roughly. The sweater she was wearing had a low cut ‘V’ neck to it. He reached his hand over the edge of the fabric and inside and then down. Again, Lisa flinched as he touched her in an unwanted way. This time he took her left breast in his hand and squeezed.

 

“What position were you in when he started?”

 

“He was...,” Lisa had to stop as she was about to burst into tears, the emotion of being forced to relive this horrible incident and the current predicament she was in was about to overwhelm her.

 

“What position?!?!”

 

“He was on top of me.”

 

“So, he spread your thighs and fucked you, is that it?”

 

She nodded as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

 

“Was that the only way he did it?”

 

“No, later he...” she paused again catching herself, “he got behind me.”

 

Jackson’s face lit up in the mirror, “On your knees?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Man, I bet the rough concrete tore your knees up. Did he finish inside you?”

 

“OH GOD! Please stop this!”

 

Jackson grabbed Lisa by the hair and pushed her face against the mirror as he leaned forward; his face only an inch from hers.  He was literally snarling as he spoke, “Listen bitch, stop fucking around and tell me what I want to know or this bathroom will be your coffin.”

 

Lisa was sobbing now. She had no hope to getting away and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew where this was heading, even if she hadn’t consciously gotten her mind there yet.

 

“No, no! He didn’t. Not inside me!”

 

“Where then?”

 

He let her up a bit and let her stand up slightly, still bent forward but no longer pressed into the wall.

 

“Please...”

 

She looked at him in the mirror and she could tell he wasn’t going to relent.

 

“...on my face.”

 

“WHAT!?! He came on your face?!?!”

 

She nodded and closed her eyes to try and stop the tears.

 

“So, let me get this straight. Some guy shoves you down into a basement, rapes you, bends you over, and fucks you from behind. And then, when he’s done, he jerks off and unloads across that pretty face of yours?”

 

She didn’t bother responding but it didn’t seem to matter.

 

“That’s too good! So, after he was done, what happened?”

 

“He left.”

 

“So, he just left you there?”

 

She nodded.

 

“He just left you there sitting on your ass on the floor of a dirty basement, you’re clothes half torn off, and his thick gooey cum dripping off your face?”

 

Before she could respond, Jackson reached down and yanked the left edge of her skirt up. He was frantic like he had reached his boiling point and couldn’t take anymore.

 

“No! Please god no!” Lisa cried out but he didn’t stop. He was jerking her skirt up until it finally was over her hips and wrapped around her waist.

 

“Don’t fucking move!” he spat at her as he grabbed her panties and with a hard yank, tore them free of her. Lisa grunted as she felt a sharp pain as the fabric cut into her soft skin.

 

Once her pussy was exposed, Jackson began fumbling with his belt and pants. It took him nearly thirty seconds to get his cock out as he was so flustered and hurried that he could barely work his own zipper. He opened his pants and his rock hard erection sprang out.

 

Lisa couldn’t see it but she felt the tip poke her in the back and felt the heat of the raw cock meat on her lower back. The fact that he was going to rape her suddenly became very real.

 

“NO!”

 

She began to struggle, but Jackson reached around her neck, locking his arm under her chin and tightening his grip. Lisa’s airflow was cut off and her head was pulled back as he caught her in a chokehold. Lisa was fighting but there was nowhere for her to go. He kicked the inside of her calves outward, forcing her to spread her legs wide.

 

With his free hand he guided his cock up and into her cunt. Once the tip was inside her, he grabbed her by the hair and with a hard thrust of his hips; he drove every inch he had deep into the soft folds of her pussy.

 

“Yyyyahhhhhhhh!” Lisa squealed as for the second time in her life she was violated against her will.

 

“NO NO NO!” she was screaming in time with his thrusts. Jackson covered her mouth to muffle her screams as he raped her.

 

“Oh fuck yeah! That is tight! You have a great cunt Lisa. Oh man this feels great!”

 

He wasn’t lying. Her snatch was tight and warm and he was so excited he wasn’t sure how long he could last inside her. After only a minute of humping her like a wild dog, he stopped and pulled his cock free from her pussy.

 

Grabbing her by the arm he spun Lisa around so she faced him. She reached up and pressed her hands against his face, trying to push him off, but it was no use, she couldn’t move him. Jackson reached back and punched Lisa hard in the gut.

 

“Whoof!”

 

Lisa had the wind driven from her as she doubled forward from the impact. A second punch slammed into her sternum. Lisa fell forward her face against Jackson’s arm; her eyes wide and mouth agape as she desperately tried to suck any air into her lungs.

 

Taking her by the shoulders, he slammed her backward against the mirror. Lisa’s head snapped back making a sharp ‘crack’ sound as the back of her skull bounced off the metal used for mirrors in the bathrooms of airplanes. Reaching under her armpits, he hoisted her up. She wasn’t fighting anymore and her face had a dull look on it as she was stunned from the blows to her gut and he skull nearly splitting against the wall.

 

Lifting her, he tossed her back onto the sink and then forcing her legs open, he maneuvered between her thighs.

 

He was panting and winded himself but he felt great. Lisa’s head was wobbly on her neck as she was still mostly out of it. He reached up and took her head in his hands to steady it. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply letting his tongue roll around inside her mouth.

 

Still holding her by the hair on top of her head so he could look into her face, he took his cock in his other hand and forced it inside her again. Lisa seemed to regain her bearings as he began to hump her for the second time; taking long and deep thrusts and driving his length into her.

 

“Wake up!”

 

Jackson slapped Lisa hard across the face.

 

WAP!

 

Snapping her back to her senses, Lisa’s legs began to flail, but he was inside her and between her thighs and she had nowhere to go. She reached out and grabbed the lapel of his jacket with her hand, curling the fabric in her tiny fingers. She frantically began jerking the material trying to pull him off her. Her other hand reached out to the side and pushed up against the wall of the lavatory. Lisa’s fingers clawed at the smooth metal as she was violated.

 

“Ugh,“ she grunted as he fucked her, “No, stop!”

 

“LOOK AT ME!”

 

He screamed in her face.

 

WAP!

 

He slapped her again before turning her head to face him so their eyes were only a foot or so apart.

 

“Whose is bigger?”

 

She didn’t respond.

 

“Whose cock is bigger? Me or him?”

 

He pulled his fist back as if he was going to hit her but harder this time.

 

“You are!” she cried out.

 

A wide smile crossed Jackson’s lips.

 

“Really? I’m flattered.”

 

He pushed her back and pressed his weight into her as he pinned her against the wall and began once again fucking her in earnest. Lisa’s legs were spread wide, the heels she was wearing wedged against the walls of the bathroom. He took her thighs in his hands and lifted her legs so they were forced over his arms. Pulling them up, he forced her feet up onto his shoulders and pulled her ass forward, sliding her butt off the edge of the sink.

 

Leaning forward he mounted her fully, climbing on top of her, with his feet barely touching the floor. Holding her by the hair he began to wildly hump her, thrusting his cock straight down into her cunt.

 

“NO God please stop!”

 

Lisa closed her eyes as she was raped brutally. Jackson was sweating and panting deeply, his face was red and a wild look on his face as he continued fucking her, ignoring her pleas for mercy.

 

He slipped the knife into the sheath in his belt and took her ankles in his now free hands. Pushing them back, Lisa was completely folded in half as he pinned her feet to the wall.

 

“OH FUCK YES!”

 

He screamed out as he felt his orgasm welling in his balls. Jackson began grinding his hips side to side and around in a circular motion savoring every second he had left of being inside her pink snatch.

 

“OH SHIT!”

 

Jackson’s entire body stiffened as he made one last long thrust into Lisa and held his cock as deep as he could bury it in her cunt. Jackson threw his head back and grunted repeatedly she felt the warm sensation of having a man cum inside her. His cock exploded, spraying his semen across the walls of her vagina. His entire body was shaking and he was breathing in short shallow pants as he was lost in his climax. If Lisa had been in her right mind and not completely distraught from being raped she might have tried to escape or call for help. But unfortunately for her these things did not occur to her as she sobbed and took his fluid inside her body.

 

Finally, after another long few minutes of Jackson massaging every ounce of pleasure he could from her body, he stepped back and let his softening cock slip from between her thighs. He nearly collapsed against the rear wall of the bathroom. Zipping himself up he stood for a moment to catch his breath. Lisa pulled her legs up into her chest and curled up on the sink.

 

“Oh come on. It’s not like that’s the first time.”

 

Taking her by the hair, he pulled her to her feet again and stood her facing away from him with his body once again pressed into her back. Taking a paper towel he began wiping the tears from her face and cheeks.

 

“There there. Now stop crying. It’s all over.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Jackson smiled as he pressed his head against hers and looked at their reflection side by side with his in the mirror. If looks could have killed the glare Lisa gave him would have struck him dead even through the mirror she was using to cast it at him.

 

“I bet it took you a long time to recover from that attack in the parking deck, didn’t it? A lot of therapy and expensive counseling sessions?”

 

As he spoke he wrapped his arms around Lisa’s thin graceful neck and pulled her into him.

 

“Well don’t worry. You won’t have to deal with any of that this time.”

 

“FUCK Y...”

 

Before Lisa could utter the second word she was trying to get out, Jackson wrenched her head to the side as hard as he could.

 

CRUNCH!

 

Lisa’s neck snapped as he tore her spine completely free from the base of her skull. Her body went limp and would have slumped to the floor had he not slipped his arms under her armpits to hold her up. Lisa’s head lolled to the side and her pretty face was staring straight ahead with a dull blank look on it.

 

Jackson pulled her body to the toilet and sat her down on it. Lifting her head he stared into her dead eyes and smiled. Brushing the hair from her face he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Turning back to the sink he opened his pants and re-tucked his shirt inside and then zipped them back up and secured his belt once again. Smoothing his shirt, he adjusted his jacket and ran his hands through his mussed hair to try and look presentable.

 

Opening the lavatory door, he looked out the crack as best he could to see if the hall was clear. It appeared so. As he stepped out though, a woman stepped around the corner and surprised him. It was a stewardess. She was pretty and blonde.

 

“Well it’s about time you got out of there.”

 

“Uh, what?”

 

She gave him a knowing smirk, “Come on. Don’t play dumb with me. You think you two are the first to decide to get a bit randy on a late night flight?”

 

Jackson couldn’t help but let a playful smile cross his lips, like a kid who had been caught playing doctor with a neighbor’s daughter.

 

“But you need to return to your seats. We’re about to land. We didn’t want to interrupt so we gave you some extra time but we’re really pushing it.”

 

“Oh, ah, thanks. I know we both appreciate it.”

 

Jackson pulled the door towards him, trying to block the stewardess’s view of Lisa’s body.

 

“She’s still, um, recovering. I’ll get her to her seat, I promise.”

 

The stewardess smiled again, “I bet she is. You two were making quite the ruckus. I’m surprised she can even walk.”

 

The tall blonde in the tight blue uniform turned and headed towards the passenger compartment. Thinking quickly, Jackson grabbed a slip of paper from a pad hanging on the wall and pulled a pen from his jacket pocket. He wrote: ‘Out of order. Do not use.’ on the paper and tucked it into the crack of the door as he pulled it shut. Hoping that would deter any unwanted viewing of his handiwork, he returned to his seat.

 

Luckily, no one seemed to miss Lisa and they landed about ten minutes later and soon after Jackson disappeared into the crowds of the airport leaving her body to be found by the cleanup crew.

 

The End.


End file.
